Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/Rain Sanford
What Rain is being judged for is Trust. Personality Rain is a quiet and stoic young woman who builds walls around herself and trusts only a few people. She is deeply loyal and protective of those she trusts, holding their friendship close to her heart and maybe joking with them. Around her friends, she may even be seen to joke. When Rain accepts a task or goal, she will set her mind to it and do whatever it takes to complete that goal, no matter how tough it will be. Rain also harbors maternal instincts for her brother and those much younger then her, having a soft spot for children. Unlike her brother, Rain seems to have better control of her emotions, but is prone to snap when someone she cares about is in danger or harm. While trying to protect them, she often lets her anger get the best of her. Backstory Appearance and Attire Rain's young woman with one blue eye with left eyes severely injurer and no longer able see, causing her eye patch like head band over it. She has blonde hair, tied in a ponytail with her bangs covering where he lost eye is at with parts of her hair is dyed Blue with her bangs and strips of her ponytail. Her default outfit is blue dress with black tight sleeves She also has white feathers tie in her hair, a and a pendent necklace and a of pair feather earrings and black high-heeled boots Abilities Deus Rain's Deus is Bahamut, a blue and gold six winged dragon with red eyes. He gives Rain magic of Fire, Wind and Light and uses them himself. Bahamut is mostly very gentlemen like and respect his summoner Rain. Bahamut is very calm and collective, does show care for Rain, and be one few support for her, as he is within her mind he actually see her darkness thoughts and start worry for her safety and help keep them away from her. Relationships *'Ike:' Rain's twin brother who she love dearly and worry about his well being. Even though she care for him deeply she wish for him clean up his attitude and dislike his need to go head first and fight everything that anger him. *'Sam:' One Rain first friend and first person she started trust that out side her family. She help Rain improve her self-conscious over her eye and going out in public with it. While minor she bit envious for how easy for her have fun and enjoy herself but also show worry about her at times and want try be better friend for her. *'Nate:' Being Sam's older brother she feel some safe around him and trust him more other people she first meet. At same time she grateful of him teaching her few skills she could use defend herself or others. *'Liam:' Rain feel conflicted with Liam, being easy going for situation they're in, and really refuse open up to him. In ways she feel he trying hold her back but she some grateful at times stopping her from doing something she regrets just not willing show it to him. *'Zak:' She feels very annoy at him at first, seeing just some guy trying have one night stand with her, Sam or any other woman. But in time he become one few people she can laugh with and joke around with, also making fun how half time he can't get a date. *'Nicolas:' Rain show no interest in to his flirting but is someone she keep eye on, as she not sure what so off about him *'James:' Rain remember James name from news and of his accident, and becomes of his she on complete guard around him. *'Rachael:' Rachael is one few people Rain open up to very quick, feeling sorry for poor girl getting wrap up in all this and feel it her job to protect from even from Ike's violent moods. When she get chance to, she try her best teach Rachael how be strong and protect herself knowing she not always going be by her side and just hope for best for her. *'Concord:' At first she not sure what think of Concord, but can tell Ike would leave such impression on it, and would try correct Concord of Ike's speaking patterns as last thing she need is another Ike spilling out swears as they going out in style.